It is proposed to investigate the electrochemical and, in some instances, the enzymatic oxidation of a number of purine bases, nucleosides, nucleotides and oligonuclotides. Electrochemical investigations will utilize a wide range of techniques including linear and cyclic sweep voltammetry, controlled potential electrolysis and coulometry, various potentiostatic techniques, thin-layer spectroelectrochemistry and other appropriate methods. These studies will be coupled with a variety of analytical techniques to determine the nature and yields of products and, where possible, intermediate species. Analytical studies of this type will rely heavily on chromatographic techniques particularly liquid and gas chromatography and gas chromatography - mass spectromery. Enzymatic studies will utilize a range of spectral, electrochemical and kinetic measurements. Such studies of the oxidation of biologically important purine derivatives will help develop an understanding of the biological oxidation pathways of such compounds.